


What a Rush (Alternatively, 'SpaceBois Won't Stop with the Sex Eyes')

by elldotsee



Series: SpaceBois go to Space [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John's got sexy muscles, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Semi Public Sex, Sex with a stranger, Shameless Smut, Smut, Twitterpated Will Holmes, Will's got it bad, adrenaline rush, can be a standalone, chasing after a criminal, hot dream, pretty much crack, sex in an alley, vague reference to crime fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elldotsee/pseuds/elldotsee
Summary: Can be read as a oneshot PWP, or as an accompaniment to my long fic -A Hundred Crimson Sols. In that universe, this would come (ha.) the night they meet, when Will falls asleep thinking about those lovely blue eyes. So, after chapter 2.





	What a Rush (Alternatively, 'SpaceBois Won't Stop with the Sex Eyes')

**Author's Note:**

> If you're just here for the sex, feel free to scroll on past this lame explanation of why I wrote this. For all you care, this is just some hot smut. Enjoy. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ok, so here's what happened. I was attempting to write chapter 4 but these space bois would just not behave. I just needed Will to GET IN HIS SPACE SUIT, but he insisted on making sex eyes across the room at John over and over (seriously, I rewrote the few paragraphs I did manage to write at least three times). JUST GET IN THE DAMN SUIT, WILL! 
> 
> My brilliant friend and beta suggested I just "write something sexy" to get it out of my (their!) system. So we brainstormed (if you don't have a friend- two friends!- like this....get one. Or two. Get a whole gaggle of smutty brainstormers) and came up with the idea that this could be Will's smutty dream the night after he meets John (whose name he didn't yet know). And of course it's on a motorcycle because... he rides one. And that's hot. 
> 
> Ahem. Carry on. Enjoy the stubborn space bois who can't stop drooling over each other. Maybe eventually they'll behave and put on their suits and we can all actually GET TO SPACE.

It was the perfect day for an evening ride. The sun was low on the horizon, casting a hazy auburn glow over everything as I whipped along the coastal highway. My entire body sang with adrenaline; I could feel it in the tips of my fingers as I gripped the hand clutch and all the way to the soles of my feet as I balanced and wove around other cars. I rolled to a stop as I approached a red light, touching my feet down lightly on the pavement. The powerful engine hummed between my legs, causing the same thrilling tickle down my spine that I always felt when I rode. I hummed to myself as I bounced on the balls of my feet, revving the engine to keep it in gear. I heard a shout suddenly off to my right, and turned my head, scanning the street for the source. From between two buildings, a skinny young man in a dark hoodie emerged. Fast on his heels was another man; a little older but solidly built, the lithe muscles in his arms evident even from the street. 

Without thinking, I turned the motorcycle to the right and gunned it onto the side street, following the two men. The skinny one had sped up and was already rounding the corner on the next block. I pulled up to the curb and gestured quickly to the other man to climb on, noticing with a jolt of pleasure how attractive he was up close. He was slightly out of breath, his mouth parted as his tongue darted out to lick his lips. “He mugged a lady back in the alley. Saw it just as I was coming out of the laundromat. Thought I could catch him. Fast little shit.” He gasped out as he swung one leg over and slid onto the back of the bike.

The engine roared as I kicked it into gear, pulling swiftly away from the curb. I could feel the muscles in his thighs tense as he held on, shifting his weight so his chest was pressed flush against my back. I reached behind me and grabbed his elbow with one hand, wrapping his arm firmly around my chest. “Hang on!” I yelled and I felt him tighten both arms against me as I hunched low over the handlebars and leaned to the left around the curve of the next street. I could see the dark hoodie at the end of the block as the young man scrambled to the top of a dumpster, intent on scaling the chain link fence it was pushed against. “Aw, hell no!” I shouted, feeling the hum of adrenaline coursing through me. The arms squeezed around my waist and I felt him press even closer against me. I could feel his evidence of his excitement against the back of my jeans as it grew. He whooped in my ear. “Got him!” 

I barely managed to keep the bike upright as I slid to a stop and killed the engine, both of us already pulling our legs over the seat. I kicked out the stand and pulled my helmet off, tossing it to the ground as I broke into a run. My partner-in-crime [fighting] was a few steps ahead of me, but I caught up easily with my longer legs. He reached for the young man and yanked him down off of the fence with both hands. The force of their combined weight threw him a bit off balance and he barely ducked the punch thrown at him. I charged at the skinny punk and felt my fist connect with a solid thunk against the side of his face. With a loud groan, he sunk to the ground at our feet, out cold. I turned to the man at my side, grinning wildly. We high-fived, but didn’t pull apart, lacing our fingers together instead. He tugged hard on my hand and we crashed into each other, lips and tongues meeting frantically. I slid my tongue along the smooth curve of his bottom lip and was rewarded with a low moan, so deep I could feel it reverberate all the way down my spine. Our hands wandered frantically, sliding along smooth skin, gripping and tugging. His hands slid around to the small of my back, tugging me even closer, before dipping below the waistband of my boxers.  _ Christ.  _ Even his fingers were strong, gently kneading at my ass. My cock ached between my legs and I arched my back, seeking friction against his solid body. He gasped into my mouth and rolled his hips sending a ripple of pleasure through me. A breathy moan escaped my lips and I tipped my head towards my bike, tilted against its kickstand. “On the bike.” I choked out before he claimed my mouth again. Walking sideways, we stumbled over to the bike, fumbling with button flies and zippers. I scrambled up the bike and onto the dash, shimmying my jeans and boxers down to my thighs. I balanced myself on the handlebars and watched him brace one foot on the peg. His eyes were blazing as he slid his warm palm slowly up my leg. He gripped my hips and gracefully swung his leg over, straddling my thighs between his. I groaned and tipped my head back as he lowered himself down, holding my breath in anticipation of his smooth, warm skin against mine. His feet found the frame of the bike and he ground his groin down hard against me. My reply moan came from deep inside of me as I returned the pressure, pushing my hips up to meet his. We found a rhythm as the slickness between us built. I could feel my release growing from low in my gut, and I gripped the handlebars behind me, tilting my hips and grinding against him as hard as I could. He leaned over me, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth and biting down gently. That did it. I came with a shout, bucking erratically against him as wave after wave crashed into me. He squeezed my legs between his knees to keep us balanced and gripped me around the waist until he was overcome as well, hips stuttering to a pause. He wove his fingers into my hair and leaned down to trail a line of wet, open-mouthed kisses along my neck and jaw, sucking and biting a neat little row. I tilted my head and closed my eyes, weak and sated. I felt him climb down and I wanted to open my eyes, to shout at him to wait. I didn’t even know his name. But I knew without even having to look that he was gone. The mysterious stranger had whisked off almost as quickly as he had come, leaving me feeling breathless and needy in a way I never had before. 


End file.
